Display systems are widely used in horology. Mechanisms currently used for display are dragging, instantaneous or semi-instantaneous mechanisms. Current systems can make it difficult to correct the display such as the calendar close to a change of the display and require a safety device to be used to avoid damage. Moreover current correction devices may cause stress in the gear train when the display is corrected.